1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid crystal display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one kind of a flat panel display device, a liquid crystal display device is widely applied to a variety of image information processing devices, such as television sets, monitors, notebook computers, mobile phones, and the like, to display an image.
The liquid crystal display device controls intensity of electric fields applied to liquid crystal molecules interposed between two substrates and controls a level (e.g., an intensity or a luminance) of light passing through the two substrates, thereby displaying the image. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying the image and includes a backlight for providing the liquid crystal display panel with the light.
The backlight is classified into an edge-illumination type (kind) backlight and a direct-illumination type (type) backlight according to a position of a light source emitting the light. The edge-illumination type (kind) backlight includes a light guide plate and the light source for providing the light to a side surface of the light guide plate, and the direct-illumination type (kind) backlight includes a diffusion plate and the light source for providing the light to a lower surface of the diffusion plate.